


Accidental husbands...

by darter_blue



Series: Stucky ficlets - prompt challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Captain America Steve, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue
Summary: Bucky is sitting at breakfast opposite a man too beautiful to be real. Too beautiful - with flushed red cheeks and sleep mussed hair, wearing Bucky’s much too small t-shirt that he'd grabbed by mistake as they hurried to make the buffet cut off. Limbs caught and sheets twisted and brains foggy from too much wine, hurrying to untangle themselves from each other, find clothes and shoes and...And a ring on Bucky’s finger.Or the one where Bucky finds himself accidentally married to a superhero. And he definitely isn't mad about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky ficlets - prompt challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201220
Comments: 36
Kudos: 385





	Accidental husbands...

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet for you - this one is cute and sweet and will cure your mid-week blues.
> 
> The prompt for this one: Breakfast

Bucky is sitting at breakfast opposite a man too beautiful to be real. 

Too beautiful - with flushed red cheeks and sleep mussed hair, wearing Bucky’s much too small t-shirt that he'd grabbed by mistake as they hurried to make the buffet cut off. 

Limbs caught and sheets twisted and brains foggy from too much wine, hurrying to untangle themselves from each other, find clothes and shoes and...

And a ring on Bucky’s finger. 

A ring that had appeared somewhere between tripping over a beautiful stranger in a Vegas casino and then waking up next to him.

And now eating eggs opposite him. 

Opposite a flustered mess, who is at this moment attempting to fit another entire pancake into his mouth.

'So…' Bucky starts, and the man stops with the fork midway to his mouth…

And looks at Bucky with raised eyebrows.

'Umm…' Bucky looks down at his hand and then holds it up to the man, wiggling his ring finger, and the band it now carries, 'So this happened…'

And the man coughs, chokes on a piece of pancake and has to turn away to chug his way through a glass of orange juice.

He's beautiful, yes, but wow. He's a disaster. A gorgeous, wonderful disaster. 

'Right, yes. That. That… happened.' The man is having trouble looking Bucky in the eye. 'And how do you… how do you ah… feel? About that?'

Bucky takes a moment to think before he answers…

'I think… I mean I don't really remember exactly  _ how  _ this happened,' and he hurries to add, before the man can look any sadder, 'Not that I mind, I was just thinking it might be nice to… have a refresher?'

'A refresher?' the man says, tilting his head adorably.

'Only because we woke up so late and rushed down for breakfast and then… well it might be nice to go through exactly what happened last night again, in some detail… perhaps a full physical re-enactment?'

And the man is staring at Bucky with his mouth open, closes it with a snap and pushes his plate to the side. 'You know, I'm feeling kind of full, and we do have at least another hour until check out…'

'Well we should use it wisely.'

And when the man stands, comes by Bucky's seat to wait for him, to take Bucky’s arm as he stands as well, he feels his pulse quicken, feels the warmth radiating off that huge chest, the broad square shoulders, the long strong fingers wrapping around Bucky's bicep. 

He looks up at the man, blond and blue eyed and so so pretty, 'I guess, I mean, since you're my husband now, I should like, actually know your name…?'

'Steve,' the man says with a huffed laugh, 'Steve Rogers.'

'Well, Steve-Steve Rogers, I'm-'

'James Buchannan Barnes.'

'Right,' Bucky says, swallowing, 'You remember that huh?'

'Oh I remember everything.' And Steve is so close, Bucky can feel Steve’s breath on his neck. And as they step into the elevator Steve pushes Bucky up against the wall, close enough that their chests are pressed together, close enough to push a knee between Bucky’s thighs as the doors close.

And as Steve lifts his hand to push a lock of stray hair behind Bucky’s ear, something occurs to him. 'Steve Rogers? Why does that sound familiar?'

And Steve reaches over to pull the emergency stop button, lifts Bucky like he's made of paper, to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist and then press him even further up against the wall of the elevator.

'Okay, don't be mad, baby, but, you've heard of Captain America, right?'

And Bucky can't be sure but he thinks he might be staring down into the face of a real live superhero.

Who he's just accidentally married.

In Vegas.

And is about to have sex with in an elevator, presumably for the second time (it does feel deliciously familiar).

But Steve is looking up at Bucky now with his beautiful face and his sad eyes and the Vegas wedding might have been an accident, but it's possible Bucky has the rest of his life to spend making it a happy one. 

'Sure, I've heard of him,' he says, pressing a soft kiss to Steve's full pink lips, 'But I mostly want to hear more about Steve-Steve Rogers if you don't mind.'

And Steve's answering smile is brighter than the sun.

Oh boy. Bucky is in all kinds of trouble. Gorgeous, wonderful trouble.

And he loves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [darter-blue](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darter-blue) on tumblr


End file.
